


In Which Not Everything Turns out Like He'd Planned

by fabre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/fabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you forget you need a plan for after your original plan falls through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Not Everything Turns out Like He'd Planned

Guy was getting married.

No one told him being back would have been harder than actually making it back. And that had been damn hard.

He'd given it his all. He'd promised them, he'd promised _him_, after all.

But he'd only planned as far ahead as making it to that moonlit field.

Guy was getting married.

In all fairness, he'd told him before; he had. That he intended to revive his family name, to bring his house back. Luke just hadn't put the pieces together at the time.

Guy was getting married.

It didn't make any sense, yet it also made all the sense in the world. How else was he supposed to repopulate the house of Gardios? He should have understood what it meant.

Luke wasn't so selfish as to think he had nothing left in the world. He had friends that cared about him, that had waited for him. He had a family back in Baticul who would be thrilled to see him walk through their manor's doors.

But things had changed.

Guy was getting married.

He wasn't that Luke anymore. It wasn't his home to go back to. There was no world to save this time.

That night they stayed in Chesedonia.

It had been an emotional dinner, in which his friends had made sure he knew about everything he had missed while he had been gone.

Guy was getting married.

Ironically, it wasn't Guy who told him. In fact, when Anise had announced the 'miraculous news' loudly, probably confused at the blonde not bringing it up himself, an awkward silence had settled over the table.

Green eyes had searched for blue, but the blonde wouldn't meet his gaze. Luke understood.

It had taken him a moment, but he'd finally uttered congratulatory words he didn't mean.

The joyful air that had surrounded their dinner had faded somewhat afterwards.

That night, after they'd all said their goodbyes —it had taken a while. They all had wanted to spend some time alone with him. All except for Guy, his mind had helpfully reminded him—, Luke had stood inside his room for a moment before grabbing his sword and what few belongings he had left and exiting through the window. The hallway was too dangerous. He might have run into—

"Luke."

Damn it. He froze, not daring to turn around. Not like he needed to.

"Guy."

An awkward silence followed, and Luke felt safe enough to glance at his former caretaker over his shoulder. He was leaning against the wall, watching him with a mix of understanding and regret.

"You're leaving."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You know why."

The silence was killing him. He'd gotten used to it, having had to be alone for the better part of two years, but this wasn't that same silence. This was the silence of things left unsaid. No other silence could leave you with such a bitter aftertaste.

Finally, the blonde braved a few words, "Luke, you don't have to leave. I still l-"

"No. Don't say it." He couldn't bear to hear it.

"Luke-"

"Congratulations on your upcoming wedding, Guy. I'm sure your family would be proud."

He walked away.

Guy didn't chase him.

He wasn't sure which one hurt the most.


End file.
